


Ritsu's Moving Castle

by opanimeboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ch1 Mao is accosted by ladies and his discomfort w situation is made known, M/M, Multi, graphic description of bomb destruction in much later chapters, it's fantasy urban magic setting but they talk current lingo cuz I said so, many cameos but only will tag essential characters as they appear, tweaked movie version bc I cant remember book well sadly, war related topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/opanimeboy
Summary: Mao Isara is a man in the middle of a magical conflict, but that's the least of his worries when he gets tangled up with Wizard Ritsu and his friends.All this stress gives him some gray hair and then some.___________________A retelling of Studio Ghibli's Howl's Moving Castle with RitsuMao that follows pretty closely to the base content but not always.The first chapter can be read as a standalone oneshot, and no knowledge of the movie is necessary.





	Ritsu's Moving Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is in the air. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not perfect, but it's the best I could do (๑´ڡ`๑)
> 
> So I'm very Have Feelings over this. There's specific scenes I picture with this fic but my writing isn't really where I'd like it to be so this project is very, very rough n challenging. That doesn't even say anything about me procrastination skills lol. Luckily, I don't know what would be categorized as doing a “decent” reproduction of Ghibli aesthetics lmao.
> 
> It had to be done. I am starving for rtmo content, and the dynamics were too good to pass up. If this has been done already gosh I am so so sorry I will give homage to those before me I've just reread the rtmo tag so many times it's a blur hhhhh
> 
> I hope this is somehow enjoyable for you! I tried very hard. c’:
> 
> Not beta'd so more revisions are highly likely!

Mao Isara’s greatest misfortune was his compliance. He knew it was a shame that a young man with so much to say like himself was meek, but his innate need to please was stronger than any other want to fight anyone. At least he was self aware; true to his nature, he didn’t feel any need to go against what felt right.

Other truths about Mao Isara were: he was an older brother, a son, a friend, and a traitor.

Perhaps none of the other parties saw him as that. There was a distance between his family so much that his younger sister had, when he lived with them, forgotten he lived there and put her stuff in his room during his shifts at the administration office. He started calling his parents by their first name in his adolescence and they bid him adieu without fanfare when he moved in with Anzu.

Anzu - one of his best friends - but she got around and was kind, smart, helpful, and a fellow people pleaser - so he wouldn’t impose that label on her nor would he bring it up in the first place. He took what he could get; a place to live with shorter distance for commute and to be of help with the Kuromori’s in-house hat shop in Market Chipping.

He questioned his right as a best friend to TRICKSTAR’s other members, but they all said he was one of them. If he was being honest, he wanted to be someone they could wholeheartedly trust, but it was difficult since he was also acquainted with tyranny. Keito knew of his allegiance with the group ushering a revolution, nuisances to the crown and head wizard. Yet, he was allowed to stay by both of their sides. He was treading past landmines, upheaving two worlds at war at the same time so many wizards and other mortals physically were.

Mao Isara was compliant, cursed, but not content with these facts.

 

***

 

_Unsure if they are trying to get The Eccentrics involved or out of the fray. Do you know what and why? Hope it is going well for you over there. Our regards to Angie and Ukki._

It was the first “letter” he’d gotten from Subaru and Hidaka in two months and not even Subaru's doodles could help Mao feel good about it. There were more questions and no leads beside one he couldn't just jump on. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Anzu read over his shoulder.

“That’s it, then?” asked Anzu as she fidgeted with her blouse’s front ruffles.

“That’s it.” sighed Mao.

A box of matches had been waiting for this moment and so he struck one, a little flame immediately flaring. He burned the torn children's’ food menu and dropped it into a cup where the fire fizzled out once it ran out of fuel.

“I’ll look into it! I can get—“

Mao already was waving a hand in front of his face, a firm refusal. This girl would work herself to death before him and that was unacceptable.

“You’ve already got enough on your plate, so don’t even worry about it. We should get in contact but...maybe not just yet. It might put them in danger.”

“Or us.” she mumbled, about to wear a hole into white fabric.

He snorted “Or us.”

The news was worrisome, but there wasn’t much they could do about it as of then. Investigating would be necessary but he had just clocked out; he was still in his work clothes when wind that only swirled around him whispered about the note’s arrival. Tomorrow was the day for more weaseling, but there was _something_ he could do before the sun went down. He cleaned his desk area so the dark brown surface pretended it didn’t have secrets read on it moments prior. Anzu and Mao made their way downstairs in thoughtful silence until they made it to the parlor. His eyes glossed past the array of colorful hats in different shapes and sizes until he saw a gaudy-but-party-tasteful pink bowler. He picked it up and donned it, striking a pose and waiting for Anzu to come back into focus. He had to clear his throat a few quiet seconds later.

She turned towards him and the unimpressed face she had made him stand straight until she strode towards him. He leaned in a funny angle as she reached around him and plucked a straw hat. Mao got a glimpse of the maroon ribbon around its base and four little cherry decorations stuck together on it before she swapped the hats and gave him an obvious once over. Then, the grin that was being repressed broke free.

“I look that good, huh?”

“If you had a head apparel business that you were passionate about, but you _don’t_ , then you would know you look adorable, Sari-kun.”

“A twenty one year old male doesn’t wanna hear literally any of that.”

“One - wrong. Two - fine, I take it back. You look like an old coot ready to go visit his grandchildren with bribery fruit cake and a community petition for nagging rights.”

“Hey-!”

He was cut off by a someone running past the store yelling from outside. The two made eye contact and went to the window. The scene made obvious that the hollering was a warning, or some kind of obnoxious way to restart and rehash common gossip.

The moving castle was usually a spot behind fog and far away hills. Today, Mao and Anzu could see some details on its exterior on the foggy plains leading into town; it looked like a metal spider that was in dire need of putting down. Rusted panels were put on top of ones that should have fallen off, and the body wasn't any kind of discernable shape besides “dilapidated blob.” Four legs that looked physically too thin to hold its mass, moved too fast to be anything but creepy completed the picture. Besides its state of disrepair, it could have been taken as just some kind of fantastic magical machine if the person running it weren't infamous for eating people - or so was speculated.

“That’s very close.” whispered Anzu.

She had long stopped fiddling with her shirt but Mao knew her well enough to know she was filled with apprehension. There was a lot happening, but it was all things that were out of their hands.

“I'm going to go tell Makoto. We can bring up the Eccentric thing at the next meeting, but I'll see what I can dig up tomorrow. How much for this hat?”

Anzu blinked in surprise and laughed. He took his distraction as the victory that would hopefully start a trend.

“It's on the house. Be careful, Mao-kun. You're plenty cute enough to snatch up.”

He shook his head and chestnut strands flopped in his eye. Before he could deny the sentiment, the bell above the door jingled signaling a customer who Anzu greeted immediately. Mao made his way to the door and held it open for the person to walk in fully. He waved and tipped the hat forward in farewell, and she mimicked the gesture before he left.

It was a little past midday, so the sun was swimming high in partly cloudy blue and behind dark gray smog clouds. The shiny train that rattled by on its rail above the roads temporarily blinded him but muscle memory had him continuing on his way. Many folks were milling about on his street but there was an obvious commotion going on the street over, and he knew exactly what it was. A rock had settled in his stomach because the sheer amount of people gleefully rallying for soldiers was upsetting. The amount of people supporting something they didn’t know the whole story behind it was upsetting. The clack of his boots came to a stop with how many people were blocking the main street so he quickly opted to push his way into cobblestone alleys to avoid the parade.

The creams, pinks, and greens of the houses and little stall shops between Mao and the procession blocked out the noise surprisingly well. He wondered why his timing was always terrible until he heard a smaller but closer commotion a turn ahead of him. Jogging to see, he was greeted with two familiar faces of three men in what was about to possibly be a brawl. Sengoku Shinobu in yellow and gray robes was dangling from the hands of an unmemorable citizen. Hovering around the two with his hands high in a placating manner, Midori Takamine looked like he was near tears. Sometimes, Mao was actually glad to be the middleman, or the man in the middle meddling.

“Is there a problem here?” he asked with his back rimrod straight.

Shinobu’s feet weren’t touching the ground and Midori’s large stature did nothing for the way he was timidly attempting to get the situation under control. The three froze with Mao’s words and the stranger’s grip slackened when his eyes caught onto the only movement in the alley: the tassels of Mao’s shoulder marks on his government official uniform. He straightened and coughed into his fist, effectively cutting off whatever Shinobu was starting to say.

“Nothing much, sir!”

“Is that right...

Well then. It’s a time for festivities, isn’t it?” If Mao’s words sounded flat, no one commented on it.

However, the guy probably took it as indifference that influenced an officer’s tone since Mao jerked his thumb behind him in a universal message of “Get lost.” His face lit up and he complied, leaving a tense bubble behind him. Rubbing his temple had him accidentally bump into the hat, and he chuckled tiredly imagining the odd image he currently cut. White, crisp suit with ornate golden cuffs and embellishments. An expansive black stripe in the front that wrapped around to the back leading into a waist cape with more flashy tassels. A few jeweled pins that proclaimed his status and accomplishments. And a straw hat. Perhaps that was what snapped the younger two boys back into themselves and they stumbled closer.

“Isara-dono…!”

“Isara-senpai…”

Mao held up a hand.

“Are you guys alright? What the hell was that?”

“H-he got upset when he spotted these,” Shinobu pointed at his bracelet.

It was a cheap magical item that had stored light swirling around and around. The glow wasn’t obnoxious but it was noticeable if anyone was searching for it near Shinobu’s button up cuff. On Midori’s arm was the same glow under a green pea coat. Mao was surprised by how bold the two were and pride welled up inside of him. Fear, too. Midori nodded solemnly and opened his mouth but then closed it. The other two noticed and waited, but when he saw them looking, he shrank in on himself.

“Takamine?”

“...Captain wouldn’t have let that escalate.”

Shinobu’s face dropped and Mao frowned but forced himself to rectify that with a smile. He took note of their surprise.

“I thought only he would be… _loud_ enough to wear rebel propaganda. Personally, I wouldn’t go around with something that’d get me beat up but-- he’d be proud of you two.”

The relief and happiness that they showed him was enough to make Mao want to lie his best tomorrow with vows of loyalty to the crown and high wizard.

“He’d probably befriend that asshole or something, too...what an idiot. Thanks, by the way.”

“Yes! T-thank you for saving us, Isara-dono!”

Mao shook his head and found himself smiling for real.

“Glad I could make it in time. Have you,” he began speaking lower, “heard anything from him?”

They shook their heads together. Shinobu leaned in unnecessarily close to whisper and fondness tugged at Mao on all sides.

“Tetora-dono visited. He is documented as officially disabled but has been using the time studying under Kiryuu Kuro-dono. I think they know Captain-dono’s post! I-”

Midori shushed Shinobu who had spoken faster and louder with excitement throughout his relay. Mao cracked a grin and ruffled their hair, each hand reaching higher and lower to hit its mark. They were just kids but they were working hard and helping out a lot; even if Subaru and Hidaka weren’t able to give him something to work for, nothing was lost. After all, the war had just barely started.

“I’m going to see Makoto right now so I’ll tell him that. Nito-senpai is still…?”

“With Kiryuu-senpai? Yeah.” replied Midori while shrugging off Mao’s hand and the upward curve of his lips.

Mao nodded. He was about to ask what they were doing before this impromptu meet up when the occasional far off shouts all mashed together into one furious chant. His eyebrows furrowed with the cacophony and he looked back and forth between the boys.

“Why don’t you go home? You’re probably busy, but it’s crazy out here. No need for you guys to get into more trouble.”

With scrunched faces that read disappointment which Mao was intimately familiar with, he felt for them. Yet, better them alive and well for the long fight ahead than roughed up by more ornery loyalists in alleys of tan, closed off walls, and silent flower pots.

Ready to slink back into the shadows, Midori made to take a step forward but was startled when Shinobu yelped. He began rummaging through his pockets until he pulled out another bracelet. Beaming, he held it out for Mao.

“I have one already?”

“Haha, yes - I remember that you’re unable to always wear yours. This one is for Anzu-dono, oh- uh, if you’d be alright delivering it…?”

Making a show of sighing, he took it and pretended it was heavy. Shinobu laughed and Midori rolled his eyes but with the same small smile. Mao slipped it into his pocket and subconsciously touched the rim of his hat.

“Speaking of Anzu-dono, that’s her work, right?”

“Huh? Oh- mhm! What do you guys think?”

“...it’s very cute, Isara-senpai.”

Mao huffed. Then, he walked in between them, turned to face their direction, and gently shoved their shoulders so the two staggered forward.

“Thanks, probably. Get going then! I look forward to more good news, okay?”

They turned their heads to properly say goodbye and went their separate way.

That detour hadn’t been long, but there was still a ten minute walk to the flower shop from where he was. Mao resumed at a fairly fast pace. It was nice to see those two; it let him worry about something closer to home if just for a moment. But, the situation they were in was as unpleasant and related to the problems at the forefront of his mind. Many citizens and to-be soldiers that seeked glory couldn’t wait to jump on some who believed in a better future with less bloodshed, magical or not, for the sake of a feud that had nothing to do with millions. That thought had his legs pumping faster and he didn’t take in the fast passing quaint salmon bricked rooftops or white windows. He also wasn’t aware of when two more people behind him until his arm was grabbed and he was forced to stop or fall. His immediate irritation barely faded into nerves that he refused to let show. Using the most neutral expression he could muster, he turned towards them.

“Excuse me? Do you need something?”

The hand’s grip that had tightened when he turned towards his company let go, but two ladies in couture clothing crowded him.

“Yeah, _officer-_ actually, we do,” said one with a necklace that hid her neck completely.

That observation should have made him find some humor in the situation, but he was still thinking about the strength of her hand.

“We’re really in need of some good tea, sweetheart. You look like you could take things slower and escort some girls in need, yeah?” the words were said from a face he couldn't focus on.

Her hair was taller than him, and its shadow dwarfed him in the already shadowy passageway. Mao hadn't ever been as uncomfortable as he was then. Evidently, he was a hypocrite who _was_ going around in something that’d get him unwanted attention.

“Yeah, uh- no, no thank you. I'm good. Really.”

They completely ignored what he said and went on talking like he wasn't there and they weren't invading his personal space. It was like they weren't still encroaching it.

“Ahhh-- oh my God! He's adorable! What does he remind me of…?” asked a cheshire smile above a crescent necklace.

“A mouse?” the shadow shook with her grating laugh.

“No, no, no! Like, a squirrel! Hey, squirrelly-”

“That is NOT cute, honey.”

“Nobody asked you! Where are you off to in such a rush?”

When his tongue decided it was ready to work again, he opened his mouth but closed it immediately upon feeling another arm wrap, no- drape itself over his shoulders.

His nerves were on edge but the way whoever was close smelled - clean but like powders senior citizens wore - and hung off him loosely - he could easily shake them off - felt like a shield, oddly enough. Like some kind of well used safeguard that had been around the block.

“I've been looking everywhere for you,” yawned a soft, masculine voice.

The woman looked like they were about to lose it.

“Is that your friend? A-ah, wow, um-”

“Shh! You're gonna blow it! Ehem,” they both were smoothing their skirts, “you wanna join us for tea? Yeah?”

Mao couldn't fully see the new party member from his position but his sneer and _sharp_ canines demanded Mao turn his neck towards, _away from,_ the person. He didn't stop or attempt overcoming Mao's squirming.

“There’s a tea parlor on Main Street that might take in people like you.”

“People like u-”

The man sighed loudly, effectively cutting off one of the women.

“This is boring. Four is beyond a crowd. Get going already.”

He brought his wrist up and towards them like a conductor instructing an orchestra to get into playing position. The flick of it to start the piece of music had the woman turn around abruptly and march unnaturally away.

Their complaints and confusion echoed loudly in the narrow stone space but Mao's attention had been completely put on the wizard holding him.

“I would have fallen asleep on their useless chatter five seconds in,” are the words Mao hears directed at him.

Charming.

The amount of times Mao had been startled today were too many, but those rude words coming from an attractively youthful face that presumably rescued him decided to add some more excitement to his life. It startled him enough to finally use his outdoor voice.

“Because that would have been the right thing to do! And-- they weren't that bad,” Mao lied.

“Maybe, but what they were doing wasn't _right_. You're too nice. You'll get eaten like that in this world.”

Mao flushed, and he flushed deeper red when fangs flashed in a response smirk. There was a lot his mind was unpacking at speeds only used during holiday season work days. He was irritated at this stranger's familiarity (or lack of couth) with him; what did he know about anything? He was bothered that he didn't know if he was blushing because of that irritation or at the fact that he had received a backhanded compliment. He was embarrassed that he was embarrassed for being saved from women because he knew the prejudiced feeling was idiotic and wrong. He was foreboding about the guy being a wizard - a strong one - that wasn't hiding his powers in public despite the draft of all magic wielders.

Then, there was the word “eaten” that stuck out to Mao, and suddenly he was positive of who he was dealing with. Against better judgement, he didn't remove himself from a limp appendage and run away as fast as possible from pointy teeth then and there. The unformed thought that Ritsu Sakuma could probably catch and devour him like an actual rodent if he did act as such flew by. All Mao did was shift further to get a better look at him while pointedly ignoring the cattish grin getting wider.

Black hair that was the darkest shade humanly possible framed red eyes. It wasn't unnatural - they evidently existed in his own green eyesight or not - it suited him by contrasting the softness of Ritsu Sakuma. Mao didn't understand why the intimidation of him staring, observing, back didn't freak him out as much as the teeth thing. Actually, he didn't understand why he hadn't felt compelled to escape throughout the encounter.

“So. Where _were_ you off to?”

“Uh. I was going to the flower shop.” Mao tried to say in an even tone but heard sulkiness seeping in.  
  
“You're in luck that I'm feeling pretty lively right now. I can escort you.”

His lackluster responses didn't seem to deter the other person's interest in him. Despite the pushiness and the way it sounded like he had no room to refuse, it was an offer. Mao felt he wouldn't force him into anything. At least, he believed that until the wizard's draped arm went taut and pulled Mao closer towards his chest. The fear returned, rose, and doubled; he tried shoving away but the noticeable momentary loosening only to tighten up more of the arm had him hesitating.

“Sorry.

I'm gonna take advantage of your kindness and ask that you act normal, alright?”

He had them slowly walk further in the direction Mao's journey's purpose intended. Although they were the same height as seen when Ritsu Sakuma stood up straight, Mao was striding to keep up with the gait set lest he be forcibly dragged.

“Why?” was all Mao's traitorous, foolish mouth could supply.

They made eye contact when he tilted his head down and sideways. Mao, while trying not to trip as their speed was increasing in small but a multitude of increments, watched him motion behind them with an intentionally subtle jerk of his neck and Mao's fear was immediately directed away from the wizard. Black, faceless humanoid masses of goo slithered from shadowy cracks to form and chase after them.

“Ah...this might have become more trouble than it was worth. Didn't mean to get you involved like this.”

With that, they began running and Mao didn’t need any more prompting to grab the other's right hand with his own when a wave of goop people crashed into each other where they'd been seconds before. The dull colors blurred and the crashes of things being destroyed in the chase were getting louder. When he could swear he could feel a gummy hand brush his clothes, a dead end appeared.

“Keep running,” panted Ritsu.

“What?! We're going to-”

Mao's air flow stopped coming out completely when their feet left the ground. His balance was off with the new feeling of floating while moving his legs, but the arm still around him quickly reached lower and grabbed his left hand while they went higher and higher. Mao's breath came back in the shape of a yelp when he craned his neck back- _down_ to see their pursuers collide into the wall and meld together. He heard an exhausted laugh from the man who'd pulled him into some insanely unnecessary danger - the type that he was still in if the height he thought they were at and still climbing to was true. He turned forward and held in a scream.

“You can just walk now, you know?”

A quip was at the tip of his tongue; something like “Why would I know, you jerk?!” or something equally petulant but the reality and view got to him. They were walking in the air. The gentle squeeze of his hands were comforting and completely contradictory to everything that Mao had come to expect out of the wizard's mouth.

The sky was no longer the limit, and it was terrifyingly breathtaking. Flags of bright blue and pink fluttered below them along with the crowd of people he was having difficulty avoiding a little while ago. They were dots of colors amidst the rooftops that cats and clotheslines occupied, and it was sobering to see just how vast Market Chipping was - there was no end in sight of civilization. It was all a colorful dream that made Mao's stomach do flips in excitement.

“I'll make sure they don't come after you. Wait for a little before you leave Yuu-kun's.”

Mao was snapped back from his day dreaming and tried his best to get through the fright of descending. Ritsu was a solid weight around him that hadn't let go yet, so he just nodded and hoped he saw. Wind fluttered past them and Mao heard his cape fluttering and felt his hat being shifted on his head. He wondered if their silhouettes in the sky were part of a dream against the city backdrop.

A balcony full of compost bags and garden tools came into view. Mao was walked onto it and the second their hands stopped touching, he gently lowered to the ground.

“To answer your question ‘Why?’” his companion yawned out.

Wizard Ritsu Sakuma hovered above nothing a few feet in front of him. His purple pinstripe vest suit fit his shape so well it didn't take any more room in the world than necessary. It didn't flutter or shine or look in any way bad; it didn't leave any clues that it was there in the first place. Another contrast to the man himself. Mao would remember him even if his very existence was unrealistic, and Mao was sure that if, just then, he had a tail, it would be wildly swaying and very, very demanding to be noticed.

“Squirrels are cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just think they're neat
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would really, really appreciate any feedback like kudos and/or comments I am needy and will wither!!!!
> 
> I'm trying to be concious about the war tags - if you've seen the movie, it's on par if not exactly the same types of things present. If there's anything you think I should warn about pls do tell!
> 
> I have most of the outline finished and the next chapter started. That tag about the characters is a little premature but uh, so like this story was almost called Knight's Moving Castle for a reason.
> 
> twitter: @777nyeaven


End file.
